


Lately You’ve Been On My Mind

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Day four! Based of “Adore You” by Harry Styles!In his first day of college, Blaine is interested in the beautiful boy from the year above. His friend Nick is tired of hearing about it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Lately You’ve Been On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first song of the challenge that I already knew and loved so I hope I did it justice!

Blaine Anderson loves love. He has always loved love. Sure, his parents weren’t the best examples of what love is but it was still there. It was there when his mother made his father his favourite lunch and gave him a kiss on the cheek before work. It was there when they would come to see his school plays and cheer him on. It was there when they supported his brother Cooper when he landed a side role in an indie movie. So yes, despite their lack of physical affection and praise they still loved him. 

This idea of loving someone carries Blaine through his days. Every new guy he meets could be the one. Guys who are short with long thick hair or guys who are tall with chestnut brown hair. With striking blue eyes. And a great sense of style. Guys like Kurt Hummel. However, Blaine has never spoken to Kurt Hummel but he has seen him around. 

The first time he saw him it was in his Induction to Musical Theatre class at school. He walked into the room, clutching at the strap of his brown satchel, eyes darting around nervously for a seat. He glanced at the front of the room and saw who he presumed to be the teacher and next to him the image of an angel. Or at least an angel in Blaine’s mind. He couldn’t focus for the rest of the class, only catching Kurt’s name and that he was in his second year, just helping out with demonstration work. 

At least one class a week Kurt would come to help out and Blaine would be captivated by his voice and, honestly, his long slender legs. Blaine thought those legs should be illegal as they’re very distracting while he tries to work. This happened for six weeks before Blaine saw Kurt in the cafeteria. He literally stopped in his tracks and felt a flutter in his heart. He wouldn’t have moved if not for his friend Nick slamming into him from behind and complaining loudly. From this moment Blaine knew that he had a crush - and it wasn’t going to go away soon. 

Tonight, Blaine was working on an essay for his Shakespeare interpretation when Nick came bursting through his door. 

“Get dressed. We’re going out!” He exclaimed, throwing the door shut behind him. 

“Why?”

“Because we have been here for nearly three months and you have not gotten laid!”

“Dude, you know I’m not one for just sleeping around,” Blaine huffed. “No offense or anything.”

“None taken. But you can’t just mope around about Kurt Hummel all day!”

“I don’t!”

“You do!” Nick replied. “It’s all ‘did you see the scarf Kurt wore today, it complemented his eyes so well’ and ‘he looked at me Nick! Looked right at me! And oh, his eyes!’”

“First of all, I don’t sound like that and secondly, I don’t want to go out because it’s probably a party and I hate parties. They’re sticky.”

“You’re sticky.” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows but Nick just shrugged at him. “Yes it is a party but it’s a theatre party. You know? A party with people who like the same nerdy shit that you do. I place a strong bet that your little boyfriend is there.”

“He’s.. not my boyfriend,” Blaine sighed. “Besides even if he is there how would I approach him? I’ve never said a word to him.”

“Just shake your fine, perky ass and seduce him.”

“You sure you don’t want me to seduce you?”

Nick laughed, shaking his head, “Oh, I’m sure. Come on. We’ll go for an hour and if you want to leave we will, okay?”

“Fine, okay. Let me put on some better clothes.”

When they arrived, the party was loud and hot. Blaine could feel the energetic radiance from everyone along with vibrations in the floor. Surprisingly, some old pop songs were playing rather than a musical soundtrack. Nick dragged Blaine through into the main area where the action was having and immediately he spotted Kurt. He was shimmying his shoulders to the beat and Blaine ached with the need to spend the rest of his life with him. Nick noticed his hesitance and shoved him through the crowd and in front of Kurt with an “I’ll see you later, have fun!” and a wink. 

Blaine turned to give Nick the finger and when he spun back around Kurt was eyeing him, head tilted down slightly. Heat spread up his cheeks the second his eyes met Kurt’s dazzling blue ones. 

“Hi,” he breathed out. 

“Hey.” Kurt smirked, raising his eyebrow. 

“I’m Blaine.”

“I know.”

“You- you do?”

“Of course,” he chuckled, “you’re the little cutie in the class I help with.”

“You think I’m cute?” Blaine’s heart was racing so rapidly that he could barely hear himself speak. Kurt nodded. “Well, I think you’re very cute! Hot, in fact. So hot.” 

“Oh, really?” Kurt raised both his eyebrows as Blaine’s eyes shot out of head and he slapped his hands over his mouth, looking to the floor. Kurt stepped towards him and lifted his face gently with his hand. “Don’t be embarrassed. Shall we go somewhere else?”

“I-“

“Not like that. But to talk.”

Blaine breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. Opening them he said with certainty, “Yeah, okay.”

Kurt grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, and led him through the crowd and out of door onto a balcony. The fresh air hit Blaine so suddenly that he needed a moment to remember how to breathe. Kurt closed the door and the music became a dull pounding but the rest of the world was silent. No cars, no traffic, no yelling. Just silence. Kurt pulled him forward to lean on the railing, never letting go of his hand. 

He broke the silence first, “So.. I’ve seen you watching me.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine breathed, “I’m so sorry. I feel like such a creep! Like I barely even know you and I just-“

“Hey,” Kurt stopped him, placing his other hand on top of their clasped ones, “it’s okay. I’ve noticed you too. To be honest, I’ve wanted to speak to you for ages I just didn’t know how.”

“I’ve been told I’m a very approachable person,” Blaine joked, smiling shyly. 

Kurt laughed. “I’m sure you are. So, tell me about yourself, Blaine.”

Blaine launched into the beginnings of his life story with one thing on his mind

This was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
